


Your Wish is My Command

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Merlin下意识地用魔法操控Arthur的行动。Warning: 半强迫，精神控制，脑交
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Wish is My Command](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752490) by Casey. 



> This prompt reminds me of Maya's "Your Every Wish" in the HP fandom. I've never written any Merlin fics but I’ll give it a go. Sorry it ended up being more about mind control than sex. 
> 
> 译者：  
>  首先还是感谢原作者和花酒太太的推文，本篇推文楼里序号15  
>  粗略看原文的时候真的有被唬到，以为很Dark.但经历过翻译过程的细读发现还真是dub-con,描述很准确（。
> 
> ANYWAY,ENJOY!!

  
  
  
1、  
一切开始于盛夏时节里漫长的一天。酷暑难耐，还没到中午Merlin就感到他的外衣黏糊在他背上。悬在空气中的湿气让每一个动作都更加沉重，Merlin只想窝到哪里躲起来。  
  
在日头下训练了一早上之后，Arthur变得比平时更难伺候了。他招手示意Merlin过来给他解开皮带和搭扣，敏捷地钻出来把那堆盔甲都卸在Merlin怀里，任他的男仆被这重量砸的摇摇晃晃。  
  
“把我的盔甲抛好光收起来。我会在我的房间。”   
Merlin照做，一小时后回到了Arthur的房间。   
  
“你怎么花了这么久？”Arthur懒散地躺在床上唧歪，“给我洗个冷水澡，天太热了。”   
  
Merlin大气都没喘匀，但他寻思着直接答应Arthur会让事情更简单一点。天气热到他不能争辩，何况他只会白费口舌，或者最终落得在这样炎热的时候被关到菜刑架上。那简直是酷刑。他在脑子里大声抱怨着，但面上还是毫无怨言地沿着楼梯上上下下，来回七次之后他终于把浴盆装满了水。   
  
“Merlin，过来，给我脱衣服。”   
  
抑制住叹气的冲动，Merlin跪到Arthur脚边脱下他的靴子，有条不紊地为亚瑟宽衣解带。  
  
“你今天挺安静。”Arthur评价道，他注意到他平时叽叽喳喳的仆人今天沉默寡言。   
  
Merlin什么也没说，举起袖子擦去从额头上滴落的汗水。  
  
Arthur泡进水里，为这凉意惬意地叹息。Merlin漫不经心地盘算着他现在是不是能退下了，这样他就有空去河里拍打水花，或者在床上躺一整天什么也不干。就在他打算开口问这个愿景能否实现的时候，Arthur叫了起来。  
  
“这水太冷了，你能弄热点吗？”起码Arthur给了他个略带歉意的眼神。   
  
Merlin叹了口气，没有精力反唇相讥，“好的，殿下。”他现在非常渴望使用魔法。他想也许他可以在打水回来的路上躲进一个角落里，那样没有人会发现他在念咒语——   
  
“哦还有等你做完了把我衣服洗了。”  
  
Merlin咬紧牙关去完成他的任务，过了会儿他带着干净的衣服回来给Arthur穿好。一切停当之后他一屁股坐到椅子上，筋疲力尽。  
  
“Merlin!醒醒！”   
  
“又怎么了。”Merlin怒道。   
  
“我饿了，去厨房给我拿点吃的。”   
  
就是这一刻Merlin彻底爆发了，至少Merlin自己觉得这一刻最为关键。他记不起来，Arthur也帮不上忙。Merlin只知道现在他正盯着Arthur，心里非常非常拼尽全力地希望他能像Arthur命令自己一样给Arthur下指令，这样Arthur就能去亲力亲为。这就好比三岁时候Merlin曾非常希望自己能有个玩具，感情上是差不多的。在那么一瞬间，Merlin希望自己拥有那种能凌驾于Arthur之上的力量。Merlin张开嘴要告诉他的王子——   
  
“算了，我自己去拿。”Arthur快活地说，语气诡异得吓了Merlin一跳。   
  
Merlin眨着眼睛期盼地看向他，希望他能从王子的情绪波动中抓获一次幸运的休息。  
  
Arthur看起来有点迷惑，但当Merlin在他背后交叉起手指的时候王子笑了起来，“今天就到这里。”他如常遣散道。  
  
Merlin没有呆坐在那儿等Arthur改变主意，他选择了脚底抹油。  
  
  
  
  
2、  
第二天一早Arthur在穿衣的时候抱怨自己感觉有点不舒服，但Merlin没有多想。这种对话并不罕见。   
  
“也许你昨晚喝多了，殿下？”   
  
Arthur说他记不起来他晚餐时或晚餐后喝了多少了，但他还是轻易同意了Merlin的说法。  
  
如果Merlin用心审视他的主人，他可能会觉得Arthur这样奇怪的好说服是不正常的。但那天Merlin忙于感谢在劳累的一天后Arthur给了他一个安静的早晨，所以他完全没有放在心上。   
  
  
  
  
3、  
Merlin清楚他惹上大麻烦了，他畏缩起来，Arthur接下来将会告诉他他是世上最糟糕的男仆或者之类的话。  
  
“不准对我翻白眼！你怎么能忘记把我的长枪带到锦标赛上来？你让我看起来跟个傻瓜一样。你真该庆幸我没有打你鞭子。真不敢相信！这次我要你准备的是我的剑、链锤和长枪不是我的剑、链锤和弓箭！”  
  
Merlin记得自己当时感到很抱歉，但同时也希望Arthur能理解他为他付出了多少。偶尔他会被比赛之间错综复杂的差异搞得晕头转向，但他前一天晚上一直在为治疗村里新出现的牛痘流行病而奔走。他真希望他能从这场责难中解脱。不然要魔法还有什么用？   
  
“Well？”   
  
Merlin揉了揉眼睛，然后意识到Arthur已经安静下来，在等他说点什么。“Arthur…”他疲惫地开口。  
  
“难道你不知道，”Arthur的面庞扭曲起来，好像他在挣扎着不要让话说出口，“你对我有多重要？如果我父亲听说了这件事……我不能失去你。”Arthur的指腹隔着手套的皮革摩擦来去，看起来痛苦不堪。  
  
这是个非比寻常的情绪变化，但Merlin不会对天上掉的馅饼吹毛求疵。   
  
“对不起，Arthur.”Merlin真诚地说。  
  
Arthur轻轻叹息着回答他，“只是次失误。别多想了。”   
  
  
  
4、  
一天在亚瑟每日例行和骑士们进行的剑术训练之后，Uther召见了他。   
  
“你中途退出了比赛？”Uther大声说，话语里饱浸着疑心。国王怒视着他的亲儿子，手臂胡乱挥舞。   
  
Merlin能感到愧疚在他身体里扭曲成结，即使他不想Arthur陷入麻烦，他还是暗暗希望Uther不要质问他。他寄希望于他们两人都能毫发无伤地从国王的怒火中脱身。   
  
“你有什么要辩解的，Arthur?”Uther责问着，用拳头猛击王座的扶手。  
  
王子面露苦色，他脸色苍白，冷汗涔涔。“对不起，父亲。我感觉不太舒服。”他还是平静地说。  
  
Uther眯起眼睛盯着他的儿子。“这是不可接受的，你听见了？下不为例。”但他对Arthur的关心还足够强大，阻止了他继续教训下去。“带王子去见Gaius.”Uther用手臂示意Merlin命令道。  
  
  
  
5、  
“我不知道，我只是有些头疼。”Arthur吃了些缬草根后对Gaius说。  
  
“是剧痛还是隐隐作痛？”Gaius问他。  
  
“嗯……我觉得大部分时候都是钝痛，但偶尔很尖锐。很难集中注意力因为……”Arthur突兀地停了下来。  
  
“殿下，您必须对我坦诚相告我才能尽力帮助您。”  
  
Merlin很担心Arthur，一个生病的Arthur是不可能安安全全的。说吧，Arthur,他想，你必须告诉我们哪里出问题了。  
  
Arthur举起一只手压到了头上，蜷缩了一点。   
  
“是恶化了吗，殿下？也许你需要再吃点缬草根？或者我给你煮点药性更强的东西？”   
  
“不，谢了Gaius.我没事。刚刚有点疼不过现在好了。这症状时不时的。也不总是很疼，更像是……压力。”   
  
“您能详细说说吗？”   
  
Arthur夸张地叹了口气。“有时候很难集中注意力，因为那些声音，好了吧？”他防御性地看着Gaius,“你觉得我疯了，我没有。”   
  
Gaius仅仅是扬起了一边眉毛。“我绝不会这样想，殿下。但也许你可以告诉我这些声音和你的头疼有什么联系？”   
  
Arthur眨了眨眼，犹犹豫豫地说，“好吧，嗯，那声音在逼迫我，命令我去做什么。不总是语句，也可能是一种感觉。当我感受到那压力的时候思考会令人疼痛。所以我就照做，然后疼痛就消失了。”Arthur有点脸红，他不想泄露出他对那声音言听计从时他偶尔能感受到的快感。   
  
“我知道了。”Gaius沉思着说道，眉宇间流露出关切的神情。“它都要你做什么样的事情？”   
  
“问题就在这里，都是些无伤大雅的小事。比如会让我只想回房间而不是去参加晚宴。”   
  
听到这Merlin不得不憋住一丝微笑。他讨厌跟Arthur去宴会，如果Arthur不想去的话他就能早点下班了，当然是大好事。他能早点回来修习魔法。要是今晚Arthur又放他一马的话，也许他能找出些缓解头疼的咒语……   
  
“所以没有什么是你不愿意做的吗？没什么不寻常的？”   
  
“不，没有。”  
  
Gaius停顿了一下。“好吧，恐怕我得说这只是压力过大。”  
  
“那我能走了吗？”   
  
“当然了，把这袋子带上。这里面的药够你吃六天或者更久，你每天能吃两瓶，但再多了就会导致腹泻。如果你需要更强效的，你可以来找我或者派Merlin过来也行。”   
  
Arthur感激地拨弄着药包然后向Gaius道谢。   
  
“在你走之前我还有个问题，殿下。你有觉得那些声音听起来像谁吗？”   
  
王子转过身来面对着医师。   
  
“你脑袋里的那些。”Gaius提醒道。   
  
“没有。”他回答的太快了。   
  
“你确定，殿下。”Gaius看破不说破地没有追问。  
  
“我确定。”他更具威严地回答。在Gaius说他可以走了之后，Arthur快速而内疚地向Merlin瞥了一眼，但他那笨手笨脚的男仆忙着把自己绊倒在自己脚上，丝毫没有注意到。  
  
  
  
6、  
当晚晚些时候，Gaius告诉Merlin他应该随时向他通报王子的最新情况。  
  
“你觉得这是魔法引起的吗？”Merlin问。   
  
“嗯也很可能是压力过大和睡眠不足造成的，”Gaius解释说，“但值得注意的是那些声音……我不想惊动Arthur因为这可能是一种魔法造成的精神控制。”  
  
Merlin皱起眉头，“我们怎么才能知道是不是魔法造成的，我们又怎么阻止？话说魔法精神控制到底是什么？”   
  
“精神控制的法术属于不可言咒的范畴，只能由最强大的法师所施展。显而易见这个有关这个法术的信息不多，因为受害者们都记不起来，或者无法打破这个咒语说出来。恐怕我们只能希望这个巫师能自首，幸运的话能赶在Arthur被永久性的伤害之前。精神控制对施术者和受术者双方都是上瘾的。但你最有可能弄清楚，你最了解他，如果他举止怪异你会察觉到的。”  
  
“我们一定有什么能做的！我们可以、可以，”Merlin沮丧地磕磕巴巴说不下去，“我们不能坐以待毙。”   
  
“我们可以用窥探Arthur的思想，但这样对他造成伤害的风险很大。我也不知道上哪儿能找到进行这种术式的材料。这是黑魔法，Merlin.”  
  
“那魔法保护怎么样？”Merlin不耐烦地哼哼道。  
  
“Uther不会同意的，”Gaius温和地说，“你可以通过在他身边来保护他，保护他远离伤害。在找到更多证据之前，这就是我们目前能做到的最好的办法。”   
  
“当然。”Merlin低声同意着，但心思已经陷入思考之中。  
  
  
  
7、  
头痛继续折磨着Arthur，但Gaius对此无能为力。  
  
“症状似乎没有一致的模式，”Gaius向Merlin透露。“你一直记录的Arthur头疼的时间的图表似乎表面它确实是随机的。但看起来他在晚上更容易遭受这些。也许是因为那是他最疲劳的时候？也许是因为他疲劳所以那时他的精神最为脆弱？太多变量要考量了。”  
  
就在Merlin继续担忧这个问题的同时，Arthur卧床不起，心情永远恶劣。疼痛使他的脾气暴躁，在Arthur尖叫着 **“滚出去！你怎么不去给我找个治疗方法？”** 的时候，Merlin非常乐意地服从了命令。对于那个被叫进去顶替Merlin位置的女仆，Merlin感到抱歉。  
  
听说他唯一的继承人健康状况持续恶化，Uther显然很不高兴。“疼痛愈演愈烈了，Gaius.还有什么更强效的药？”   
  
“我已经往他的药里掺了鸦片酊了，陛下。再加大药量我们可能就要叫不醒他了。”  
  
“你就不能把他治好吗？”   
  
“Arthur王子所患的并不是一般的病，他的疼痛似乎是无缘由的，陛下。唯一合乎逻辑的做法就是止痛，除了让他陷入昏迷之外我没有更强效的止痛方法。而不幸的是，每当王子神志清醒的时候，他同时也承受着巨大的痛苦。Merlin和我将继续研究下去，寻找一个解决方案，但在此之前也许最好还是让他继续沉睡，少遭些罪。”   
  
Uther紧锁着眉头抿紧了嘴唇。“那就这么办吧。你的首要任务是治好我的儿子。我会另找一位医师顶你的班。”   
  
于是在国王的命令下，Merlin日以继夜地研究治愈头疾的办法。Merlin怀疑他自己都要患上一场头风了。他不断告诉自己他不可能想念那个菜头，就是不可能。漫长的两周过去了，Merlin已不再不停追问Gaius王子是否有所好转。  
  
当晚，Merlin不停尝试的时候Gaius走进了实验室。Merlin的目光和Gaius相遇，当即他就知道了他导师那小幅度的摇头意味着王子的病情一点也没有好转的迹象。  
  
“他会不会……？”Merlin没法从自己嘴里挤出那句完整的话。  
  
“也许你应该亲自去看他，”Gaius说，“王子非常虚弱。我想我明天将不得不向Uther报告，”他沉重地叹息，“我不知道要怎么告诉他他唯一的儿子也许不再具备统治国家的能力了。”  
  
“你确定这样好吗？”Merlin问。   
  
“我看不出有什么坏处。”   
  
“但他命令我滚出他的房间。”Merlin有气无力地反驳道。   
  
“Arthur正承受着巨大的痛苦，Merlin,”Gaius训斥道，“你应该更宽容一点。注意不要打扰他，他现在不具备交谈的条件。他正陷入沉睡，但如果你真心想见他，我肯定他会很高兴的。”   
  
Merlin意识到了他有多需要Arthur,他有多想要Arthur传唤他。就在他下定决心要去见Arthur的时候，传来一阵响亮的敲门声。Merlin打开木门，几乎和跑向他的仆人撞了个满怀。  
  
这男孩气喘吁吁地飞快说出口信。“Arthur王子要见你。现在。”   
  
Gaius很震惊。“王子醒了？”  
  
Merlin的脚下像生了根。  
  
“是的。快来。”那男孩催促着拉扯起了Merlin的袖子。  
  
Merlin对Arthur的拜访虽然短暂却令人安心。Arthur仍有点苍白，但已经好多了。Merlin告诉他“我希望你好起来这样你就能继续做个菜头了”，然后当Arthur因这句话抄起烛台打他的时候，他很惊讶竟然真打的挺疼。  
  
在向Arthur道过晚安之后，巫师回到了Gaius的房间。  
  
“我就当他没事了？”   
  
“王子很快就会恢复正常了。”Merlin微笑着说。  
  
“那一定是缬草根、鸦片酊。接木骨花、薰衣草和迷迭香的混合物起效了？”   
  
“肯定是。”Merlin耸耸肩膀。他很高兴他的王子在恢复了。他不认为他可以接受失去Arthur,或者让Arthur缓缓地因痛苦失去意识，整日的因药物陷入昏睡。Merlin想他可能确实爱上那个皇家混蛋了。  
  
  
  
  
8、  
即使这神秘的疾病第二天就消失得无影无踪，王储还是很虚弱，他的肌肉因累周的缺乏使用而乏力。王子的头发也失去了一些以往的光泽，他现在比Merlin记忆里的更加的憔悴、削瘦和苍白。Arthur走路的时候，他像撑着一根拐杖一样倚着Merlin。他重新习惯于把他的男仆指挥的兜兜转，但Merlin毫不介意。他想念Arthur，他认为Arthur也一样想念他，不管他怎么矢口否认。  
  
  
  
  
9、  
过了好一段时间。在Morgana的庆生宴上Arthur喝的酩酊大醉。  
  
“我就知道你喜欢她。”   
  
Merlin皱巴着脸，耳尖烧得发烫。  
  
“真的，你应该干脆点承认你喜欢Gwen.你看看她，她今天真漂亮不是吗？”   
  
Merlin可以看见Gwen今天很漂亮。Morgana一定是为她的女仆订做了一条裙子，好让今夜Gwen的裙子与她相配。   
  
“瞧，你在向Guinevere抛媚眼！我说中了！为Gwen和Merlin干杯！”  
  
Merlin不能给Arthur一下，因为所有人都在看他俩——多亏了Arthur提高了嗓门儿。  
  
“我只希望你能闭嘴，殿下。”Merlin龇牙咧嘴的嘶嘶道，脸涨得通红。  
  
Arthur只是拍了拍他的男仆的后背，就回去睡觉了。  
  
第二天一早Arthur失声了。Uther命令他的儿子卧床休息到他“完全康复”。Arthur反复的健康状况让所有人都担惊受怕，不幸中的万幸一是Merlin设法说服了王子不要生闷气，再就是王子过了一天后就完全康复了。   
  
  
  
  
10、  
Arthur健康的远超以往。王子决心保持住他的健康，不禁是为了取悦他的父亲，也是为了恢复他无可争议的常胜冠军的名誉。那个形销骨立的Arthur已经被一个肩膀宽阔的男人所取代，他的肌肉在皮短上衣和锁子甲之下鼓胀起来。Merlin渴望触碰他。不仅如此，这金色瞳孔的巫师还想Arthur想要Merlin去碰他。  
  
Arthur像往常一样叫来他的男仆帮他就寝，但在换衣服的过程中，Arthur强有力的手指突然绕上Merlin的右肩头。   
  
“怎么了？”Merlin问道，心里期望Arthur也想要他所想要的东西。怎么，男仆不能做梦吗？  
  
Arthur的命令总是因为自相矛盾和武断专横显得平淡，Merlin的脑海一片空白，因他听见Arthur下令：“Touch me.”   
  
“殿下？”   
  
王子给了他一个清清楚楚写着“别犯傻”的眼神，抓住他的左手把Merlin拉到身边，让他细瘦的胳膊环住自己的腰。总有那么些时候Arthur觉得Merlin紧张的说不出话，此刻就是其中一个。  
  
“你确定吗？”Merlin神经紧张地喘息，欲望水涨船高几近决堤。  
  
“我当然确定。”Arthur羞怯的微笑背叛了他自信的语调，但他湛蓝的双眼里没有一丝动摇。  
  
Merlin的右手虔诚地滑落到王子裸露的前胸上，弯曲苍白的手指梳理着流金般的头发。随着一个恶作剧般的微笑，Merlin捏了下玫瑰色的乳头引起Arthur一下抽气。巫师故技重施，阖上眼睫感受着王子的分身抵在他的大腿上变硬。Merlin本只是想要Arthur，但现在他被诱惑了。他想要继续，他想要更多。   
  
“继续，”Arthur坚持道，“Merlin.”   
  
Merlin的手掌沿着他的王子的腰侧摸索到匀称的臀部，将Arthur拉近，近到王子能感受到他们的勃起摩擦在一起。但在进一步推进之前，Merlin犹豫了一下，“我们是不是进展的太快了？”  
  
“Merlin,”Arthur呻吟着怒道，声音因欲求而低哑。  
  
于是Merlin把Arthur拉过来吻住，将他推倒在地。一次触摸演变为一个吻，又演变为更深入的肌肤相亲。但还是不够。甚至在他们两人都射在裤子里之后，Arthur仍然渴求更多。不只是因为曾困扰他的疼痛消失，因为他正驾驭的快感是他所经历过的之中最好的。   
  
“我想要你操我Merlin.”   
  
两双蓝眼睛四目相对。  
  
“如你所愿。”Merlin低声喃喃，双唇温柔地在Arthur耳侧摩挲。这种相互给予和接受的快感，湮没了他的感官。他已经知道巫师对周围环境的体感更加敏感。在这一刻，他一点也不怀疑巨龙的谜语。Merlin能像感受魔法一样感受到两人之间的纽带，他知道他会为Arthur做任何事，也许他的王子也愿意为他付出一切。为他，一个低微的男仆。但在此时此刻，在Arthur的床上，Arthur让渡他的权力予Merlin.   
  
“Merlin!”   
  
Arthur向上拱起身子，双腿缠上Merlin的腰部。Merlin能看见他的嘴巴张开，眼睫颤动四肢战栗，宛如他最咸湿的梦境纤毫毕现，完美无瑕。不，比完美更完美。Arthur深知Merlin的每一种欲念，而Merlin所做的一切都将Arthur带向崩溃的边缘。  
  
  
  
  
11、  
再一次事后烟霞般的余韵中，Merlin突然说，“你还好吗？”  
  
Arthur在他的刘海下纠起了眉头，他的金发贴在他的额前。“为什么我不会？”   
  
他的男仆似乎有点踌躇要不要提起这个话题。“要说快说。”   
  
“你还……听得见声音吗？”   
  
“你是在问我是不是疯了？”Arthur试图让自己听起来是在开玩笑，但他能听出来自己的声音罹患歇斯底里。   
  
“不是，”Merlin迅速纠正他自己，“我只是需要知道你感觉还好。你懂得，比如你没有因为头疼或者什么感到痛苦。我不想占你便宜。”   
  
如果不是因为Arthur用胳膊肘捅了他的肋骨，Merlin能发誓Arthur在赌气。  
  
“我不是什么无知少女，”Arthur怒气冲冲地说，“我能照顾好我自己，我很好。我只希望所有人不要再为我担心了。”  
  
“你确定一定以及肯定跟我在一起没让状况变糟吗？”Merlin思考着如果自己伤害到了Arthur自己能否做到离开他。他不觉得他能，他太需要他的王子了。不行，他会找到其他办法的。他会不惜一切代价把亚瑟保护在身边，护他无恙。但要是Arthur命定他走怎么办？他能拒绝吗？没准我可以和他讲道理，他决定，毕竟我们的命运注定要在一起。  
  
Arthur注意到Merlin的双眼里有一种缥缈的神情。时不时的，Arthur能赌咒他的男仆在做白日梦的时候的眼睛是金色的，而他判断他的仆人胡思乱想太久了。  
  
“啊——啊！”Arthur突然紧紧抓住他的头，“Merlin,滚出我的脑袋！不！求你了！”他蓝色的玻璃球一般的眼睛恐慌万分地大睁着，紧接着他突然停了下来。“你的愿望就是我的命令，主人。”Arthur平板而单调地说。  
  
他的男仆盯着他，被吓得魂不附体。Merlin把Arthur的头抱在两手之间，思索着是否有办法解除一道他甚至都不知道自己有释放出的精神控制咒。他知道他会为他的王子做任何事。  
  
Arthur爆发出一阵大笑，一骨碌翻到他那一侧的床边捂着肚子。“你个白痴！你真该看看你脸上的表情。”   
  
“一点。也不。好笑。”Merlin阴郁地说，Arthur听到了几乎是立刻停了下来。Merlin很感激Arthur没有逼他继续探讨这个问题，光是一个想法就已经过于可怕了。   
  
王子注意到他的爱人又沉默下去。“和你在一起让情况改善了。”Arthur真挚地说。这是实话，Arthur意识到，但他和Merlin待在一起，和Merlin一起做事——他光是想到这儿都有点面热——他的头部感觉很好。如果他不与他体内的情感和冲动搏斗，那道压力几乎称得上是愉悦的。他甚至能够理解为什么侍从们喜欢服侍他们的主人。老天，他可能和Merlin身上花了太多时间了，这让他的思维方式都像个仆人了。  
  
Arthur倾身凑过去甜甜的在Merlin的唇上落下一吻。“别担心。我再说最后一次，我很好，好得很。”一边沿着他的男仆的下颌线细密地吻着，Arthur一边用那种每次都能让Merlin硬起来的声音低语道，“我要你，现在。”他说着把Merlin拉到他身上，纵容他对自己为所欲为。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=end！

**Author's Note:**

> po一下推文楼里@iceice 的repo：  
>  看完了15. Your Wish is My Command，我的妈呀，所以说最后梅林也没有解除对亚瑟的精神控制是吗？他甚至没有试着去解除精神控制对不对？他肯定已经意识到自己的行为了，但是他还是继续控制了！我的天！这真是……最后那段肉的时候，我一直背后止不住的战栗——表面的欢愉背后，实际是难以想象的黑暗和虚空，被害者已经对精神控制上了瘾，他欢快的服从那些驱动自己的声音，不再抗拒，甚至拿这个开玩笑！因为受害者完全意识不到自己被控制了，反而感谢梅林，因为他让自己直面自己的欲望——而实际那是梅林的欲望！  
> 当梅林的欲望和亚瑟的命令同步的时候，——梅林这个小婊砸，自己想要亚瑟不算，还非得让亚瑟自己求他上——肉欲和恐惧真是完全同步。这真是欢乐儿童向开头，黑暗精神系结尾。


End file.
